


A Glimpse into Hell

by kakashikrazy256



Series: Black Organization Kaitou Kid AU [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Black Organization Kid, Blood, Dark, Multi, Parallel Universes, Violence, universe swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashikrazy256/pseuds/kakashikrazy256
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been days since he woke up here. Everything is bright. Everyone is alive. His uniform is white, not dyed red. He has no ties to the crows-his only family. He does not belong here. </p><p>Meanwhile, Kaito finds himself in a world made out of his worse nightmare. </p><p>BlackOrg!Kaito and Canon!Kaito universe swap. For Poirot's Themed Competition #15- AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Glimpse into Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been circling my head for quite a while. Those unfamiliar with my Black Organization!Kid Universe should check out Black Flames or http://kkrazy256.tumblr.com/post/111800065419/instead-of-writing-essays-i-ended-up-doodling
> 
> Warnings: Language, violence, dark themes.
> 
> Enjoy

It was too bright.

He pondered to himself, faintly amused as he stared up at the night sky. The polluted air made it difficult to see any stars but the moon shone clearly, cutting through the clouds.

It had been several hours since he woke up in an alleyway with a mouth full of dirt, and no memory of how he got there.

He had known something was wrong the moment he looked around. The dust around him had barely settled so he couldn't have been out for long.

No one other than Vermouth and Gin has ever gotten the upper hand on him like this.

And it hadn't seemed like a prank by either of his colleagues.

He had gotten up and did a quick survey of the area. To his surprise, he was in the alleyway of the Blue Parrot.

His Blue Parrot. The Billiards Club that he had fought tooth and nail to get ownership of. For the sake of-

He chuckled bitterly, toying with the knife in his gloved hands. It wasn't his Blue Parrot here. No, it still belonged to its original owner.

The Alive owner.

It made no sense. Konosuke Jii was supposed to be dead. Yet, he had seen the man- _much older than he had remembered_ \- walk out an hour ago to take out the trash with a slightly bothered expression.

He had resolved to stay hidden in the alley to recollect his thoughts before making a move. There was no possible way for Jii to be alive. He remembered. His eyes drifted close as he leaned back against the stained brick walls. He remembered seeing the photos of the man's still corpse from the autopsy reports Vermouth had stolen for him. There was no way..

He has had his share of the supernatural. The organization's search for pandora was not some naïve fairy tale chase . His encounters with the stupid witch's magic, and Spider's illusions were not a dream. These things were very real, without a doubt. Getting thrown into an alternate universe didn't seem so impossible to the operative the longer he mused.

This wasn't his world.

He opened his eyes with a frown. If Jii was alive here, how different was this world from his? It could just be minor details that made his universe different from this one. The knife stopped short of slitting his finger. Maybe they would be alive as well?

He barked a humorless laugh. It didn't even matter, he chuckled. Even if they were, even if _he_ was. It would be pointless.

It was far too late now.

There was shuffling and laughter coming from the bar that shared the alleyway. He took this as his cue to leave, and stood, concealing his knife. He scratched at the raised skin on his cheeks. He'd need to get back to his apartment(if it was even his) to find a spare make-up kit. The scar was too revealing.

**_Clatter_ **

He paused.

"Gimme all your money, you bastard-!"

He sensed the jittery crook before he had even spoken. He let out a loud sigh, and turned around.

A knife. Half a meter away. Right handed. Shaky. Inexperienced. Thirty year old man. Smelly. Hasn't showered for four days. The information shot through his mind rapidly. He kicked the man's arm, pinning his wrist against the brick wall. The loud crack brought a satisfied grin to his face. _Finally_. The knife clattered to the ground.

"Ah!" The man would've howled loudly if the operative hadn't slammed his hand against his dirty mouth with a warning gleam in his eyes.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay! You know I'm actually thrilled you're here! Do you know why? Hmm?" He finished with a hum, pressing more weight on his leg, coaxing more crumbling sounds from the mutilated limb. He removed his hand to allow a reply.

"S-stop stop! M-my hand, are you crazy or something?!" He squealed like a dying pig, his eyes- _wide and watery_ \- stared into his glassy lilac ones.

"Bzzt! Time's up! The correct answer is 'I'm very angry right now'!" He smiled sweetly and slipped his blade from his sleeves.

"N-no! I'm sorry wahhh! Please don't-" The crying man flinched when the knife was waved around his eyes.

"It's a good thing you came by, sir. It's been a very very stressful day. I was worried what would happen if I held it in too long. But I don't have to worry anymore! _You'll do just fine_."

"Oh god, pleas- HEL-"

He slit the pig's throat with a familiar hand movement. Warmth spurted in a light mist and a choking sound filled the air. Red ran down his hand as he dropped the convulsing weight to the ground. He let out an exhale, the tense muscles in his shoulder relaxing. He blinked several times, as if awaking from a trance. He looked down.

"Aaa, damn. I did it again." He groaned, and ran his dirty hands through his hair. The operative made a face at the damp, black fabric of his gloves. The knife was slipped back into his sleeve as he looked down at the twitching body until it eventually stopped moving.

He sighed, and glanced at the neon sign of the Blue Parrot with a near apologetic grimace on his face.

"Sorry, Jii-chan." He bent down, and threw the dead body over his shoulder.

The moonlight disappeared behind dark clouds, enveloping the Kid in the shadows of the night. A puddle of dark maroon was the only thing left in the empty alleyway.

* * *

Kaito tsked as another person handed him a bundle of bills. This was the fifth time it had happened tonight. Each and every one had looked ready to piss their pants when they held out the money.

"I don't want-" He looked up to scowl at the one who offered. However, all he saw was the retreating back of a trembling figure. The stack of bills laid before his feet. He sighed and pocketed the money, hoping to run into...whoever it was again in order to return it. With a raised eyebrow, he rubbed his temples, looking around the Blue Parrot. His head still hurt, and he had no idea how he ended up in the alleyway. The last thing he remembered was coming home from a heist when-

He hissed when another pang shot through his head. The loud music was echoing in his ear drums, and he couldn't think straight.

"Is Jii-chan holding Happy Hour or something?" He muttered, moving to the side as another pair of drunk males stumbled into his path. With a giggle, they began pushing each other playfully, escalating in force as they continued exchanging blows.

"Stop it, Shinji!" The one with red hair cackled and pushed the blonde one particularly hard. He crashed onto the bar counter, pushing dozens of glasses to the floor. The two burst into peals of laughter.

"Hey! What the hell are yo-" Kaito glared, stomping forward. Party or not, destroying Jii-chan's property was crossing the line.

He paused when the loud music stopped and the chatter diminished to murmurs. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see all movement stop as eyes turned to focus on him. He shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable.

The two men were no longer laughing. The red head was pushing the blonde in front as a shield. The blonde one was shaking his head frantically, trying to get behind his friend.

"Um-" Kaito began, raising his hands in a sign of peace. He froze when he watched half the bar tense. The blonde one dropped to his knees, and bowed his head down, his friend following his lead almost immediately.

"We're sorry, Kuro-sama! W-we'll pay for the damage. Three times the price!"

"Please forgive us!"

_Kuro?_

"I…" No more words came from his dry mouth. He blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what the hell was going on. _Why…why were they apologizing so..so..desperately._

He looked towards the crowd, as if expecting some guidance on what to do. He met eyes with a man, who immediately shrunk back, trembling. The magician's swallowed and allowed his eyes to glide around the room, staring at each and every person.

They were afraid of him.

What the hell was going on?

He turned back to the groveling pair. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"Um…" His voice was barely a murmur, but it was enough to make the two wince in apprehension.

"We're so sorry, sir. We didn't mean to break your possessions! Please, please spare us!"

"Look, it's not that big of a deal." He rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look at the two anymore. Spare them? What the hell did they expect him to do? Bury them in Tokyo Bay or something?

The blonde one's eyes widened and the red head nearly collapsed. They exchanged glances before bowing their heads with vigor.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Kuro-sama!" They blubbered in harmony.

"Ah…it's okay? Really." He rubbed his neck again, noticing the confused expressions that spread throughout the billiards bar.

"Anyways, has anyone seen Jii?" He wondered out loud. This was getting way too strange. The Blue Parrot was a pretty popular joint at night, but the amount of people here was crazy.

"J-jii?" The red head stammered, looking confused.

"You know? Old guy, glasses? Owner of this place?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. His eyes trailed over to the wall. The jewel encrusted pool cue wasn't there.

"Where's the pool cue?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes. There were too many things out of place. His head was spinning.

"P-pool cue?"

"Kuro-sama, y-you're…."

"I'm what?" He snapped harshly, regretting it the moment the blonde flinched back.

"T-the owner…"

All his thoughts were a jumbled mess as he stared at the man with an incredulous expression.

"What?" He whispered.

"Kuro-sama, this is…your bar."

…

His bar?

What the hell does that mean?

This was Jii-chan's bar. It was Jii-san's pride. Everyone that came to this club knew the owner. Jii-chan was always so kind and friendly to every customer. Why were they all staring at him? Why did they all call him Kuro? Why were they asking him for forgiveness as if he were some reaper? Why was everyone looking at him like…like he was some mons-

_**CRASH** _

There were shrieks and shouts of panic as Kaito threw a glass against the wall. The two men were back to groveling on the ground, whimpering cries of forgiveness and apologies.

He let out a shaky breath, pulling his cracking poker face back together. He lifted his head with a chilling fake smile.

"I'm heading home." He announced and turned towards the exit, murmurs following him until the door slammed shut.

Looking around the rowdy streets, he noticed the difference. Even at the dead of night, the streets never intimidated the thief before. But here…

The stores were different, unfamiliar signs blinked rapidly, and he couldn't recognize the city sounds. He buried his face in his hands with a groan, leaning against the brick wall.

The moon went behind clouds, dimming the alleyway. Kaito unconsciously shuddered, pulling his jacket closer.

Home. He needed to go home.

* * *

When he was fifteen, Vermouth had gotten him a condo in the West side of Beika. He had asked for his own place to stay for years. His benefactor had deemed him old enough after six years of mutilating dummies and simulating assassinations.

He closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead against the cool, marble pillars that decorated the complex.

It was located in the middle of the business district with lights flashing and cars screeching. The place was one of the more luxurious ones of its kind. Yet, it wasn't his place.

The key hadn't worked, but he had broken into the condo anyways. It was dark, the only noise coming from the blaring of reality tv in the other room. He didn't own a television.

It wasn't his place because it was too personal. Drawings, with post stamps still attached to its corners, hung on the mini fridge. Little notes saying 'I miss you daddy!' peeked out of cabinet drawers, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

He exited the apartment before the middle aged business man left the shower.

"Um, sir? I'm sorry but there's no loitering. Are you looking for one of our residents?" The doorman- _who had been distracted when he had first snuck in_ \- stood next to him nervously.

"Sorry, I'll be on my way." Kid nodded his head, letting the shadows hide his face. With luck, the tired doorman probably didn't notice the darker stains that decorated his black clothing.

He had dumped the body down the sewers earlier. By the time someone found it, he would be long gone from the area.

The empty bars on his phone made his eyes twitch in annoyance. All around the busy street, he could hear people laughing happily into their own devices. Another reminder that this place was different.

Jii was alive. He didn't have an place to stay. What else was different?

A crowd of drunk business men left a busy bar. Each and every one of them swaying in front of him. With practiced ease, he casually dodged them all, while keeping his eyes to the ground. He wasn't sure of his reputation here. He didn't have access to his make up kit, and his scar was terribly recognizable. It was a distinct feature of the Kid. He never dared to go out without covering it up.

However, no one has seemed to notice him yet. But that wasn't a sign that he should let his guard down. Not many people knew what the Kid truly looked like after all. Most officers would receive a bullet or knife wound, and end up groveling on the ground in pain before they got a good look. His fans- _as deranged as people can be for worshipping a thief and_ murderer-only had blurry photos of a dark shadow, and fantasies.

He paused, watching a lady shriek and push away from her table screaming 'spider' as her date tried to whack the arachnid with his menu. A waiter came by to apologize profusely as the man huffed with complaints.

He supposed he could look for him…

He shook his head. Not yet. It was too early. If it different here too…he didn't need another fight like that again.

A door opened in front of him, forcing him to come to a stop.

"Ah! I'm sorry." The man in the business suit bowed before closing the door to the telephone booth, making his way down the street in a hurry.

His dull eyes followed the man's back before turning to stare at the payphone.

* * *

"Why the fuck are there gnomes?" The magician rubbed his eyes again, hoping the stupid garden decorations would disappear. But to no avail; the stupid garden decorations stayed where they were.

He was on the gravel driveway, staring at the sudden new additions to his home. He wondered if his mother had gone to the land of fairies and dwarves or something, because these little critters were starting to look more and more alive by the minute.

There was a silver car in the driveway he didn't recognize. Did his mother bring home some guests?

Another part of his mind sparked panic in his chest. What if they finally found him? They finally decided that the Kuroba family was worth a second look. They had come to his house, ransacked it, and found his dad's portrait. They had found the secret behind the wall. They were destroying the only things that connected him to his dad. Then his mom came home. Even if she was the Phantom Lady, she would've been overpowered by so many. They've got his mom, and now they'll threaten him and kill-

He started running for the door before his mind could complete the sick scenario. His keys were held in shaking hands as he attempted to twist it into place.

But the key didn't work, the door knob didn't twist.

"What…" He hissed and tried again, getting more desperate and angry with each failed attempt. First the Blue Parrot and now this? What the hell is happening around here?

When he had resolved to take out his lock picks, he heard the clearing of a throat behind him. He whipped around with a steel poker face, his fingers wrapped around a smoke bomb-

"What are you doing at my house?"

He blinked owlishly at the middle aged woman, his fingers relaxing in confusion.

"I'm…sorry?" He blinked again. The woman had long, black hair twisted up into a fashionable bun. Her business suit spoke high levels of confidence and intimidation, and her fox-like features studied his appearance carefully.

"I suggest you explain why you're on my property this late at night before I call the cops on you. My next door neighbor is one so I suggest you hurry." Her eyes were narrowed in suspicion, her smartphone in hand, her red fingernails tapping at the screen threateningly.

"I…I…" He rubbed his throbbing temples again, glancing at the name plate above the door.

_Tanukichi._

"Isn't this…the Kuroba house?" He whispered, unable to voice his confusion in a better way.

The woman blinked, suddenly looking as confused as he felt. Her amber eyes observed him up and down, noticing how ragged and tired and _young_ he looked.

"Kuro…ba? Are you lost, honey?" She still had a guarded expression in place, but her eyes shown the concern of a worried mother.

"Isn't this the Kuroba house?" He repeated again, unsure of what else to say. He hadn't gone to the wrong house, he couldn't have. That was Aoko's room right across from him. He could see the white curtains from where he stood. This was his house.

The woman frowned and brushed passed him to open the door. He watched with veiled shock and frustration as the door easily gave in to her key. He gripped his own tightly, the teeth digging into his skin.

"Souta! Was there ever a Kuroba family in this house?" She yelled as soon as she walked in, slipping out of her high heels. Kaito stood behind her in dumb silence.

"Mama!" A toddler waddled down the hall into her legs. She kissed the top of his head with a fond smile before looking up expectantly at the man who peeked out of the kitchen.

"Kuroba? Yeah I think there was someone named that here before us." He wiped his hands on his pants leg, looking around his wife to stare at the magician.

"This boy is looking for the Kuroba family. I didn't catch your name, what's your name?" She turned back to regard him.

"Ku-…Kaito."

"Kuroba huh...yeah there were Kurobas here. Family of three…yeah!" The man nodded with a smile, confirming something in his mind. His face tooka dark turn as he reached over to ruffle his child's hair. He bit his lip and looked up to give Kaito an uneasy glance.

"They died…ten years ago in some kind of fire or something. All three of them."

**.**

_Dead._

Not just his father. But his mother too.

Kaito felt the world tip under his feet.

_He was dead._

* * *

He slipped the last few coins he had into the given slot.

The monotone voice in the speaker asked for the number he wished to call.

His fingers hesitated at the keys.

He wanted to call him. He wanted to call him so terribly bad. His finger hovered above one number. But he couldn't. If it was different. If he was different…he would break. But if he called…

His fingers moved to float above a different key. If he called _this_ number…and if it was different...this blasted mask of his, riddled with bullet holes and half-assed bandaged cracks…it would shatter completely.

He swallowed and forced himself to take a deep breath. He punched in a number he had memorized by heart.

The dial tone went on for a while and he tapped his fingers against the glass door absentmindedly. There was no guarantee it would work. If dead people could be alive, phone numbers didn't necessarily have to be the same.

There was a click and his breath hitched. He heard breathing from the other side and smiled fondly at the similarity. He never trusted an unfamiliar number.

"Who is this?"

He nearly collapsed at the sound of the rough voice. The same voice. It was the same. It was the same.

"It's the same." He whispered without realizing it.

"What?" The voice grew into steel as suspicion leaked in. A cracked grin spread across his face.

"Come on is that anyway to greet your favorite operative, Gin?"

**Author's Note:**

> Rejoice to a chapter done! \o/ Should this be continued? If it were, Spider and Akako will play big parts. As will Conan.
> 
> Comments/suggestions are appreciated and treasured. Thanks for reading.


End file.
